2017
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 17 - ''Beauty and the Beast will be released. *April 21 - Born in China will be released. *May 5 - Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 will be released. *May 26 - Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales will be released. *June 16 - Cars 3 will be released. *July 7 - Spider-Man: Homecoming will be released. *November 3 - Thor: Ragnarok will be released. *November 22 - Coco will be released. *December 15 - Star Wars: Episode VIII will be released. Television *January - Mickey and the Roadster Racers will premiere on Disney Junior.Celebrate ‘Disney Junior at the Movies’ and be Among First to See the New Series Mickey and the Roadster Racers, in Cinemas for One Day *January - Ultimate Spider-Man will air its series finale on Disney XD *February - The Tangled series pilot, Before Ever After will premiere on Disney Channel.Disney Next: Future Series Disney Channel REPORT: Disney’s ‘Tangled Before Ever After’ to Premiere in February *March - Liv and Maddie will airs it series finale on Disney Channel. *March 17 - Marvel's Iron Fist will premiere on Netflix. *June - Tangled: The Series will premiere on the Disney Channel. *June 23 - Descendants 2 will premiere on the Disney Channel. *September - Marvel's The Inhumans ''will premiere its first two episodes in IMAX theaters before airing the rest of the series on ABC. *A new ''DuckTales series is slated to premiere on Disney XD.Oh My Disney: This is Not a Drill: We're Getting New DuckTales in 2017 *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' will premiere on Disney XD'Big Hero 6' TV Series Set for Disney XD *''Spider-Man'' will premiere on Disney XD. *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' will premiere on Disney XD. *''Vampirina'' will air. *''Puppy Dog Pals'' will air. *An untitled Frozen holiday special will premiere on ABC. *''Right Hand Guy'' will premiere on the Disney Channel.http://tvline.com/2016/07/26/disney-channel-pilot-talking-right-hand-guy/ *''Andi Mack'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''K.C. Undercover'' will premiere its third season on the Disney Channel. *''Forever Boys'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Marvel's The Defenders will premiere on Netflix *''Marvel's The Punisher ''will premiere on Netflix Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 24 - ''The Light Between Oceans (Touchstone Home Entertainment) and Pinocchio: Signature Edition *February 7 - Elena and the Secret of Avalor Books *January 3 **''Elena and Naomi's Big Adventure'' **''Disney Princess Beginnings'' **''Anna Takes Charge'' *January 10 - Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension *February 21 - My Best Friend's Birthday *April 25 - Once Upon a Time: Regina Rising *May 2 - Trials of Apollo: The Dark Prophecy Theme parks *January 3 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror will be closing at Disney California Adventure. *January 11 **Grand Circuit Raceway at Tokyo Disneyland will be closing to make way for that park's Fantasyland expansion. **Iron Man Experience and Iron Man Tech Showcase will open at Hong Kong Disneyland. *January - Main Street Electrical Parade will return at Disneyland. *March 17 - A Table is Waiting will have its final performance at Tokyo DisneySea. *May 12 - Nemo & Friends SeaRider will open at Tokyo DisneySea. *Summer **''Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT!'' will be opening at Disney's California Adventure. **Rivers of America which consists of Mark Twain Riverboat, Sailing Ship Columbia, and Fantasmic! will reopen at Disneyland. *Disney's Explorers Lodge Hotel will open at Hong Kong Disneyland Resort. *Pandora: The World of Avatar will open at Disney's Animal Kingdom. Events *March 10, 11 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Tokyo International Forum Hall A (Japan).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html *March 18, 19 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Salle Pleyel (France).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html *March 27, 28 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Central Hall Westminster (England).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html *May 5, 6 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Esplanade Concert Hall (Singapore).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html *May 28 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Mercedes Benz Arena (China).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html *June 10, 14 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in Dolby Theatre (North America).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html *June 24 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in United Palace Theatre (North America).http://www.disney.co.jp/eventlive/kh-concert.html *July 8 - Kingdom Hearts Orchestra -World Tour- will be held in ORIX Theater. (Japan)http://www.square-enix.co.jp/music/sem/page/kh/concert/worldtour/ Video games *January 12 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (PS4) (Japan)http://www.jp.square-enix.com/company/ja/news/2016/html/6e261ba627addc3caf1a9a72ac10c886.html *January 24 - Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (PS4) (Worldwide) *March 9 - ''Kingdom Hearts HD I.5+II.5 Remix'' (PS4) (Japan)http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/khhd1_2/ *March 28 - Kingdom Hearts HD I.5+II.5 Remix (PS4) (North America) *March 31 - Kingdom Hearts HD I.5+II.5 Remix (PS4) (Europe) Character debuts *May 5 - Mantis, Ego the Living Planet, Simon Williams, Ayesha, Taserface, Gef, Tullk, Wretch, Half-Nut, Brahl, Oblo, Narblik *June 16 - Cruz Ramirez, Jackson Storm *July 7 - Flash Thompson, Michelle, Vulture, Liz Allan, Ned Leeds, Tinkerer, Shocker, Jason, Principal Morita, Mr. Harrington, Sally, Jorge, Coach Wilson, Ms. Warren, Abraham, Cindy, Betty Brant, Mr. Cobwell, Tiny *November 3 - Hela, Valkyrie, Skurge, Grandmaster *November 22 - Miguel References de:2017 2017